<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>see you later by worstgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894581">see you later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl'>worstgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sk8er boi au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, deere, dillinjer - Freeform, jakemy, jeremy’s a musician, michael’s a good friend fuck you, platonic boyf riends - Freeform, prequel to sk8er boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ sk8erboi ] : hey meet me at our usual spot, i need to tell u something really important!!</p><p>[ jakeyd21 ] : oh yeah i need to tell u something too. see u there </p><p>~~</p><p>or, the break up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere &amp; Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sk8er boi au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>see you later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The email sat open on Jeremy’s laptop from last night. He’d thought it was a scam at first. Clearly, this couldn’t be real. What could he have possibly done to warrant this? He was fifteen, barely through his freshman year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he had an email from a producer. He’d already called his dad into his room— sure, he might not have cared, but he had to get some sort of confirmation. It took Jeremy explaining how big the label was for his dad to let him accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered— he had a boyfriend. Well, he thought he did. Did the boy you went on secret dates with and kiss in your bedroom count as your boyfriend if he never told anyone that you were dating? Either way, he couldn’t just leave without telling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ sk8erboi ] : </b>
  <em>
    <span>hey meet me at our usual spot, i need to tell u something really important!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ jakeyd21 ] : </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh yeah i need to tell u something too. see u there </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy was still so stuck in the clouds that he didn’t notice the less than excited tone in the other’s text. He didn’t think about it, going through the day nearly vibrating with excitement. He had a record deal. He was going to New York City once his school year was over. He had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>record deal! </span>
  </em>
  <span>All because Jake had encouraged him to post a song on Youtube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first person he actually told was Michael, bouncing on his toes as he rambled it out. Michael had tackled him in a hug hard enough to knock him back a foot or two. After making Jeremy promise to send him all the details, he let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That experience gave Jeremy the confidence to nearly run to the abandoned building him and Jake met behind. There were train tracks behind it, but Jeremy had never seen an actual train there, and the back of the building was covered in graffiti. Mostly his own, but he didn’t have any money for paint at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the first one there, unable to stop moving with his excitement. He didn’t want to leave for New York without telling Jake, and telling him in person would be so much better than over text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes passed. Then fifteen. Twenty minutes later, Jake came around the corner. Jeremy grinned at him, about to tackle the other boy in a hug with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he saw Jake’s face. Something was bothering him. For the first time that day, a stab of anxiety appeared in his gut. Was something wrong? Had he said something? What was Jake’s text about. “Are you okay?” He could feel his smile fading, label deal out of his mind for a moment. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— need to talk to you.” Jake stayed a few feet away from him, his backpack still slung over his shoulder. “Wait, you had something important to—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, it’s okay, it can wait.” Jeremy said quickly. He should get the important stuff out of the way. Was it something about Jake’s parents? His job? What was going on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake wouldn’t make eye contact with him. He hadn’t even seen Jake face to face all weekend. Why hadn’t he noticed that something was wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to— I don’t want— I can’t—“ Jake seemed to struggle with the words. He never seemed to struggle with words. Jeremy could feel panic rising as Jake took a deep breath, eyes closed. When the other boy looked up, his eyes were dull. “I’m going to ask out Chloe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy felt his stomach twist in his gut. This had to be a joke. He forced out a laugh, but Jake wasn’t laughing. Why wasn’t he laughing, why wasn’t this a joke? Was Jeremy going crazy? Jake wasn’t— he couldn’t be— Chloe? Jake didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chloe! He thought she was shallow and bitchy! He’d told Jeremy that! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valentine?” He forced out. Maybe there was another Chloe. Maybe there was someone else he meant. Jake and Chloe were— incompatible. Well… not according to the school. “But what about— what about—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I already asked her to the end of year dance. She said yes. Look, I just wanted to—“ Jake started, and Jeremy stepped back as he reached out. “You’re great, man, don’t get me wrong, but I can’t—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t what? Break up with me </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking out someone else?” His words sounded more pained than he’d thought his voice could sound. “I thought you were decent, I just—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this wasn’t going to last, you knew that! I can’t— I just can’t.” Jake’s voice seemed just as pained, but Jeremy was too pissed off. He could feel his eyes watering, his face flushing. God, he was so pathetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I get it.” He spat, aggressively wiping his eyes. “You can’t get over what everyone else thinks of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you’re any better?” Jake shot back, barely any hesitance. “You keep hiding everything away, don’t pretend this is all my fault!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked a girl out while </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeremy couldn’t believe that Jake was trying to blame him. What had he done to ruin this? He’d dealt with Jake being closeted as well as he could, he’d been a good boyfriend, what could he have done better?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was barely even dating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hurt. Jake was breaking up with him, and he didn’t even think they were together. And he didn’t care. Jeremy thought he could see a flicker of guilt in Jake’s eyes, but he pushed that down. He was just seeing things. Like he had been hearing things when he’d been almost asleep on Jake’s couch and he’d heard him murmur that he loved him. It was just him imagining things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, whatever, I just— what did you want to say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really— you really expect me to think you’re going to listen?” The record deal was far away now. A week, and then he’d be gone. Completely gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake stood there for a moment, and then he stepped back, dropping his eyes to the gravel below them. “Fine. See you… see you later, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Jeremy watched his first ex boyfriend turn and walk away, disappearing around the corner of the building. He stood there silent for a minute or two, until he heard the footsteps fading. Rapid ones. Jake was running away from him. God, of course he was, all he ever did was </span>
  <em>
    <span>run away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from everything mildly scary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy collapsed to the gravel by the side of the tracks, letting out an embarrassingly loud sob. Jake and Chloe. They were a power couple, and they would probably be annoyingly pretty together. The hottest boy and hottest girl, dating. It was a high school cliche. And he was just an experiment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone, hands shaking and eyes still wet with tears. Managing to send a text to Michael was one of his better breakdown accomplishments. It took Michael maybe ten minutes to get to him, and Jeremy heard the bike clattering to the ground and then footsteps, and then Michael was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, was it a prank or something?” He seemed genuinely concerned. Jeremy tried to remember the last time he’d texted Michael like that— ah. Two years ago, with his mother. He’d called Michael nearly sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was dumb to text him. He just nodded, not quite processing what Michael meant, but he felt his warmth next to him. It was comforting and familiar, and Jeremy shifted closer to lean his head on the other boy’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, Jere, I know you were excited. And it’s— it’s awful of someone to send you an email like that to—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy’s head snapped up. Oh, oh god. Michael thought— Jeremy sniffled, shaking his head. “N-No, the- the email is— is real. I’m p-pretty sure.” He mumbled, wiping at his face. “It’s not—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. So… you aren’t crying because of that?” Michael looked confused. “Did— did something happen with your mom, or your dad, or—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I think I just got broken up with.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael blinked at him. “You… had a girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shake of Jeremy’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, I— oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Michael seemed to process it. “I didn’t— why didn’t you tell me?” He sounded slightly offended. Of course, that was fair. Jeremy told him everything. Maybe a bit too much. It was a perk of knowing someone since kindergarten. Michael was the first one to know that Jeremy was bi. And the first one to know about his mom. He was the only one to know about his music until Jake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He, um.” Jeremy had to swallow to keep his voice somewhat steady. “He’s… not- not out. He didn’t… want anyone to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael’s face softened, and he pulled Jeremy in. “That’s- that’s awful. Did he, uh, break up with you because you’re leaving for New York?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No. I didn’t… get a chance to- to tell him.” He pressed his face into Michael’s hoodie. It smelled like Michael’s house, like fabric softener and his dog and a little bit of weed. Somehow, it was calming. “He… he asked someone out. A girl. And he…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael’s shoulder moved as he sighed. “He did that before breaking up with you? What a jerk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s- he’s not a jerk.” He said quickly. “He’s just- he’s just worried. ‘Cause he’s- he’s not- he’s… popular. I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael was quiet for another moment. “So… you’ve had a secret popular boyfriend that broke up with you to date a girl. That- god, Jere, are you part of a rom-com?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy couldn’t help but snort with laughter, but it sounded kind of disgusting and watery. Then again, Michael had seen him do a shot of vinegar after losing at war (the card game) and then throw up. It probably wasn’t the most disgusting thing he’d done. “M-Maybe. It’s a sucky rom-com. Like- like the kind where nothing happens for- for like, years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael looked at him. “Well… at least… you have something big to look forwards to. If that dumb boy couldn’t see what he’s missing, then he’s not worth your time.” He squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder. “You can get out of here, and you don’t need to watch your ex be a dick and date some girl. You’re gonna be famous, Jere!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy snorted, wiping at his nose with his hoodie sleeve. “I- It’s probably not gonna get me that big.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael paused, before grinning. “You know what?” He pulled away, getting up and holding a hand out to Jeremy. “We’re gonna do something fun. Last week of school, last week of you as a normal pleb like me. We’re gonna make you stand out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jeremy hesitated. “Um. Michael, you know I’m not… what are we gonna do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your favourite colour?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s how Jeremy found himself in Michael’s bathroom mirror, staring at his newly blue hair. Michael gave him a smile. “There, now you look like the rockstar I know you are, man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s- that’s kind of gay.” Jeremy said, giving the other boy a small smile in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael snorted, poking his shoulder. “Says the one who dated Rich Goranski.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy whirled to stare at him. “Sorry, what- no? No. Not Rich. Ew.” He wrinkled his nose. “I am not into Rich Goranski. He’s a jerk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- oh. Not… Not Rich, okay. Sorry, I just assumed- he’s the most gay one there, but yeah, he doesn’t seem like your type.” Michael looked a bit confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rich is definitely straight.” Jeremy snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, he’s totally bi. You cannot tell me he isn’t, he— wait, if it’s not Rich, then…” Michael seemed to process. “Jeremiah Heere, is Jake gay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy went bright red, even the tips of his ears. “He’s- um- I- n-no?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael’s hands squished his cheeks. “You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>liar, Jere. I can’t believe you somehow were dating Jake Dillinger and you didn’t let it slip! I’m not sure whether to be pissed or impressed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. Impressed? He’s- he’s… really good. Until— until today.” Jeremy felt like he was about to cry again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Michael slung his arm over Jeremy’s shoulders. “C’mon, Jake’s a jerk. And you can tell me everything about him while we’re shooting zombies, ‘kay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy let everything spill out amongst Apocalypse. How they’d met, how Jake had found excuses to seek him out, how they’d ended up having individual little dates. How it had been almost an entire year of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was good to get it off his chest. He didn’t even look at his phone until he was lying in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake had his number blocked, and his instagram, and… god. He couldn’t even warn Jake that he was going to be going to New York. He wasn’t about to tell him in person, either. That would be social suicide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never quite forgot about Jake, even as the years passed. His music got more and more popular, he got better and better, and still, he scanned every venue he played with the hope that he’d see him there. Maybe he’d see what he was missing. And maybe he’d moved on for good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy still held out a little hope that he’d get some sort of closure, something to make him stop pining after a boy from his freshman year of high school. Until then, he at least had song material.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>percy posting more than once a month??? who the hell is this??? believe me im just as surprised as all of y’all</p><p>i’m just fixated on this au as of rn so im making a LOT of content for it and im trash for deere so haha </p><p>uhh comment if yall wanna see post sk8er boi stuff i guess? (also im not posting this in ap government shhh)</p><p>stay safe n stay wonderful loves!!</p><p>~ percy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>